Nothing But Silence
by EmSkittles
Summary: Shane is in a Coma and Mitchie is asked to fill in as lead singer for connect 3 until he wakes. But how will Mitchie cope with missing her love, and the constant bombarding of fanboys? I own nothing T.T
1. Chapter 1

Nothing But Silence

"Hey Shane," Mitchie said softly to the boy in deep slumber, "I'm here for awhile, then the boys and me are going off to another show tonight..."

Silence.

It had been almost 6 months since the crash. The doctors said Shane was making remarkable progress. He had been breathing on his own and they thought he may come around anytime now. But, for now, he slept.

"I miss you," the doctors had told Mitchie that talking to Shane may help shake him out of his coma, "the band is doing great, though your loyal fan girls sourly miss you," she smiled, then crumbled, "Oh Shane... Please, open your eyes. Let me know you're still in there..."

Silence.

She let go of the breath she was holding and took his hand, "It's OK, I know you'll come back to me someday..." she sighed.

"Mitch?"

She looked up to see Nate and Jason standing in the doorway waiting for her. Since the accident, the record label thought it would be good publicity for Connect Three if Shane Grey's loyal girlfriend Mitchie Torres, filled in for him while he was... well you know?

At first of course, she refused. On top of stage fright she didn't want to steal Shane's fame. But after talking to Nate and Jason, they had convinced her to keep theirs and Shane's dream alive. Thus, she became the temporary lead singer of Connect Three. Which sent record sells through the roof, and concerts getting sold out left and right. But, none of that mattered to her. All that mattered was Shane coming back to her.

"Hey," She gave a half smile, "I guess we should get going.." She bent over him brushing his hair away from his forehead and softly kissed him and followed her temporary band mates out the door. "I'll be back soon," she whispered.

**Short and Sweet, hopefully I've got you hooked and thirsting for a longer chapter?? Tis only my third f.f. but my first actual story that wasn't a one shot, ya digg?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"_Hey, Mitchie!" Shane grinned from ear to ear standing in front of her._

_"Shane….?" Mitchie asked cautiously, "How are you..? Talking to me?"_

_"What do you mean?" Shane asked puzzled._

_"You're, you're supposed to be in a comma right now…" and then he was gone. _

_"SHANE?? Where are you??" She could feel herself running and the tears falling, but she couldn't see. Then she was blinded by a light rushing toward her…_

"Mitchie? Hey get up!! Miiiiiiiiiitchie you're supposed to watch birds with me!!" Jason poked and prodded her until she opened her eyes.

"Uhg Jas, please go away," She groaned.

"But, Mitchie, you promiseddd!" he whined.

"Ok, ok. Give me five minutes." she mumbled.

"Ok, you better be up though," he said reluctantly turning and walking out her room.

Mitchie was in a funk all day, she'd been having dreams about Shane like that for weeks now. She could swear they were real and she would give anything to stay asleep to be with him. That is, until he disappears. Some nights he would stay longer, some he wouldn't. But she knew she didn't enjoy these dreams.

"Mitchie- what's up with you?" Nate asked on the tour bus on their way to another show.

"Hmm, what are you talking about?" she asked sleepily.

"Have you been getting any sleep-"

"Yeah, those dark circles under your eyes are HUGE," Jason added.

"Jas-" Nate started but Mitchie cut him off with a laugh.

"I'm fine, guess my dreams are just making me tired." She smiled, "Everything is cool."

"You sure?" Nate looked directly into her eyes.

"Yes I swear."

"Ok…."

"Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in… No more hiding who I wanna be- This is me." Mitchie finished they're final encore with an acoustic version of "This is me" and the audience exploded with applause and tears streaming down there faces. Mitchie looked out at them and saw posters that read "I LOVE MITCHIE" or "YOU'RE IN OUR HEARTS SHANE!!" things along those lines. She sighed, then smile, and grabbed her band mates hands as they bowed and excited the stage.

"Whoo that was great tonight!" Nate beamed.

"I know I feel great!!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah." Mitchie smiled.

They gather back stage, changing into comfy clothes and relaxing until they had to get back on the bus.

"Shane would be so proud" Jason smiled.

"Jas-"

"It's OK Nate," Mitchie stated quietly, "I know he would be too."

"Oh Naaate," a sing-song voice called. Mitchie looked up to see Tess Tyler coming to visit Nate. As he got up and smiled. During those long nights on the tour bus, Nate confided in Mitchie, telling her how he secretly really liked Tess and she encouraged him top pursue her. Well let's just say they're together now.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, Mitchie you want anything?" Jason asked.

"No thanks Jas," She smiled sweetly.

"Okay more for me!"

She laughed as he walked away. Then looked over to Nate and Tess who were swooning over each other and sighed. While she was happy for them, she couldn't help but to be envious. She missed feeling Shane stare at her. She missed his smile. She missed hearing him sing her to sleep on the phone. She missed his hugs. His kisses. His jerky attitude. His sweet side. She just missed him. And there was no getting around it. More than anything she wanted to be next to him in his hospital room. Waiting. But she couldn't let Connect Three down. She couldn't let his dream die.

She curled up on the couch in the dressing room and felt herself drift…

_Mitchie opened her eyes and almost didn't believe. She was at camp rock. She was sitting on the docks. She was staring at the canoes._

_"Hey Mitch!!" Shane said wondering over to her, "Let's take this one for a spin!" he smiled and pushed a canoe into the lake, "C'mon!"_

_Slowly she made her was to the edge of the lake to join him, when she noticed the canoe was no longer there._

_"Shane!" She cried frantically._

_"Mitchie help me!!" She heard him cry, but she couldn't find him._

_She looked out onto the lake and saw a green canoe floating, with no one occupying it. _

_" SHANE!" She shrieked._

"Mitchie? Mitchie what's wrong?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Oh hey, Ronnie," she said sitting up and staring into the eyes of the band's worried roadie. Nate had often said Ronnie had a thing for Mitchie, but she wasn't interested. She would remain true for Shane.

"Are you alright you were moaning and thrashing around in your sleep."

"Oh yeah, it was just a nightmare" she said.

"What was it about?" he asked concerned.

"I can't remember," she lied.

"Oh.. Well maybe something to eat will make you feel better, wanna come with me?" Ronnie's kind, hopeful green eyes offered.

She sighed looking up at his tousled blonde hair, "Thanks, but I think I'll pass for right now, rain check?"

"Sure, sure I understand," He grinned at her, "Catch you soon."

Her face fell as he walked away. She wanted to back to Shane. Soon. But they had one more stop before she could visit him.

"Damn it," she sighed. "Well I guess that's show biz for you." She laughed bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Time kept moving. Mitchie however, felt as though she were on the outside looking in. She saw the world keep living, growing. And it seemed she was at a stand still, not ready to let go, not ready to move on, not without Shane.

While getting ready for their next show Mitchie wasn't quite with the program. Keeping to herself not interacting much. Depression weighing down on her.

"Mitchie…?" a voice cautiously called.

"Hmmm?" she looked up into Ronnie's wide smile.

"Uh… Err.. Uhm.."

"What is it Ronnie?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I've asked you a million times. But, please, just this once, will you go get a bite to eat with me?"

"Ronnie, I don't know."

"Hey, its cool. I understand." He still looked hopeful as he walked away.

Mitchie groaned and plopped her head to her make up table.

"Mitch were on in ten!" Jason skidded inside her dressing room.

"Okay, be right out," She smiled.

This Charade was getting old.

_"That's how you know, that's how you know- that's how you know he's your love!" _Mitchie finished the song with a sad forced smile at the crowd. It was important to keep her energy up so that the audience would enjoy the show. The concerts took so much of her energy lately. To smile, to sing and dance, to get the fans hyped. If she wasn't so saddened by Shane's absence she may even enjoy herself, feel gratified. Instead she felt drained and unhappy.

"Thank you everyone!! Goodnight!!" she smiled and walked off the stage with Nate and Jason.

"Oh Mitchie," Nate said with a sly look.

"What?" She asked warily recognizing the mischief in his eyes.

"There's a surprise for you on the bus."

"Nate. I hate surprises. Please just tell me."

"Not a chance."

"ARGH!" she grumbled walking to the tour bus.

When she entered she was instantly assaulted by small body engulfing her into a bear hug which landed them on the floor.

"Mitchieeee" an enthused familiar voice squealed.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie cried with a burst of happiness, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I heard you guys were coming to MY town and I called Nate. He said we should surprise you because you've been depressed. So, here I am." She smiled.

"Oh Cait!" Mitchie beamed. "How long are you staying??"

"As long as you want me, my parents are off on another cruise and well, frankly I love my gramps and grams but I'd much rather hang with you!" She laughed throwing an arm over her best friend.

"Awesome!!"

"Yep, so how about you and me do a little catching up?"

"Ok Let's sit down." Mitchie gestured to the built in couch and table and things.

"Man these tour buses aren't as glamorous as I'd hoped." Caitlyn stated receiving a light punch in the arm from Mitchie, "Whaat?" She cried and Mitchie just laughed as they settled down to catch up.

After hours of catching up, Nate and Jason fell asleep in their bunks, while Mitchie and Caitlyn lounged comfortably on the couch.

"Now that we've talked about everything under the sun, I really want to ask you." Caitlyn hesitated.

"What is it Cait?"

"Well, Nate and Jason are worried about how you're taking the whole, Shane being in a comma situation."

Mitchie sighed softly, happy that her friends cared, but sad because she didn't want them to worry.

"Honestly. Not well." she laughed grimly.

"I could have told you that. But what I really want to know Mitchie, is what's going on inside your head. We're best friends Mitch, let me in." Caitlyn stared sincerely into Mitchie's eyes.

"It's not that easy to talk about Cait. I want to, but I'm not sure what to say." She looked down.

"Just say anything. Give me a clue on how I can help, Hun. I can't stand not being able to ease whatever pain you're in."

Tears welled in Mitchie's eyes. There were no words to describe her pain. A constant gnawing in her gut. An empty hole in her heart. An ache whenever she thought of her helpless boyfriend, strapped to an IV.

"Mitchie it's okay," Caitlyn cooed taking Mitchie in her arms as she began to sob herself to sleep.

_Mitchie opened her eyes and found she was in her old room. At her house? Wasn't she just on the tour bus with Caitlyn? Puzzled she got out of bed and walked down stairs where she could smell breakfast._

_"Momma?" She called walking closer to the kitchen and caught her back as she saw who was cooking breakfast, "Shane?"_

_"Hey babe," he said turning, his long hair framing his smiling face, "Morning."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He gave her a confused look, "Cooking you breakfast. Sit down."_

_She sat across her kitchen table as he did and stared at him, "Shane, I love you." She choked. She knew what was coming._

_"Mitch, I know. And I love you too. That's why you have to keep going-" He sniffed, "Uh-oh eggs are burning, let me get that." He smiled getting._

_"Wait Shane don't," She pleaded helplessly feeling a shapr pain in her head, "What do you mean keep going?"_

_"Hang on let me get this." _

_She let tears fall and looked up to see that the kitchen was gone. Shane was gone. She was alone in the dark. She felt crushed as the emptiness consumed her._

"Hey wake up. Mitchie you have to wake up" She heard Caitlyn shake her.

_Not now_ she thought. _I will later._

"Mitchie?!"

"Mitchie please?"

"Should we call a doctor?"

She could her the concerned voices but didn't care. She would stay asleep as long as she could until she could conjure Shane again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_"Hey, Mitch" Shane smiled._

_"Shane!" She flung herself into his arms._

_"Haha I missed you too, babe."_

_She nuzzled into his chest, not caring that she hated being called babe._

_"Mitch- What's wrong?"_

_"Please don't leave me Shane," She couldn't hold back the waterfall of tears._

_"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Why did you say that?"_

_"Because I've had so many dreams and you just disappear and I don't think I could handle it if you didn't come back!!" she sobbed into his chest tightening her embrace._

_"Mitchie, nothing could keep me from you. Not even the devil himself. Of course I'll always come home to you," he looked down and kissed the top of her head, "But, right now, you need to wake up. You have to keep going babe."_

_"Shane please don't let go, I don't want to wake up if you're not going to too." She pleaded._

_"You have to wake up. It's not time for me yet…"_

"Shane?" Mitchie cried flinging her eyes open and sitting up.

"Oh thank god!" Jason screamed flinging himself onto Mitchie's hospital bed squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"YOU IDIOT!" Caitlyn shrieked pulling him off her friend.

"What I thought she was going to die!!" He cried innocently.

"No doofus, she has a concussion and she was just unconscious. Not dying." Caitlyn stated clearly irritated.

"How'd she get a concussion?"

"Are you REALLY that stupid or do just like to get on my nerves?" She demanded.

"Well maybe a little of both."

The two continued to bicker and Nate turned to Mitchie.

"Hi," He said tentatively.

"Hey Nate." She gave a half smile, "How did I get a concussion?"

"When you and Caitlyn fell asleep on the couch, we hit a road bump or something and you got thrown into the corner of the table set…"

"Shit!" Then she began to notice a throbbing ache in her head.

"Yeah, then we couldn't get you to wake up… Mitchie… I thought we'd were gonna loose you too…" He looked down.

"I'm sorry Nate." She felt the tears pricking her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Caitlyn snapped her attention away from Jason.

"I-I.. I didn't-"

"Chill Cait." Mitchie sighed calmly, "I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'd just like to get out of here ya know?" She yawned.

"I'll go get a doctor!" Jason leaped up and walked out the door.

"Oh no you don't! You'll probably bring back a janitor!" Caitlyn called frustrated.

"I'd better go make sure they find a doctor and not argue in the hall." Nate laughed, "We'll be right back."

"Okay." Mitchie smiled.

A few hours later they were back on the road home. Mitchie had a horrid headache and a nasty bruise on her forehead, so the Doc prescribed a pain killer and some bed rest at home.

Mitchie couldn't agree more with the "home" part. But, instead of home she went straight to Shane's side.

When they got off the bus that's exactly where she insisted on going not listening to reason. Pulling up the uncomfortable hospital chair she claimed his hand and looked at his face.

His dark hair was curled around his face, a frizzy adorable mess that he would have hated. His sleeping face looked at ease, peaceful, like a little kid taking a nap.

"Please Shane…" She whispered, "If you can really hear me… Then how can you just lay there and not wake up for me…." Tears rolled, "Shane… Please. Please just give me a sign, let me know you're in there…"

Silence.

"Shane I don't know how much longer I can take this… I think my dreams are making me crazy… Please come back. Shane. I need you." She cried hopelessly, "I feel lousy without you, you jerk! Please, please, pleeeease!" She begged.

Silence.

"Damn you," She yelled. "Damn you!" She broke and whispered.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a concerned nurse asked.

Mitchie nodded in response and left.

Instead of calling someone to come get her, she walked. As she walked she reflected. The years since camp rock had been great. She and Shane made their relationship work for two years until she graduated. She decided to wait for college and tour with him, and then they would both take spring classes. But, that didn't get to happen.

One night Mitchie went with Shane to the recording studio where she got to listen to Connect 3 record their next single. When they left Shane had promised Mitchie a surprise.

"What is it!! Shane you know I HATE surprises." She whined.

"I'm not telling, babe." He smiled slyly.

"Stop calling me babe, jerk." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"If I wasn't a jerk then I wouldn't be the Shane you love." He chuckled.

"You're right, I love you baby," She beamed up at him.

"I love you too-"

"Shane watch the road!"

After that all she could remember was waking up to find that Shane was in Intense Care. To find her life had been turned utterly upside down.

She shook the thoughts as she walked down the street. She just wanted her bed.

Whoever said life's not fair, was completely and utterly right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Walking through the doors to her apartment Mitchie heard some odd sounds coming from her bathroom…

She opened the door to find a rather unexpected site. Sitting on her bathroom counter Mitchie saw Caitlyn with her arms wrapped around Jason's neck getting some serious face suck-age. Chocking back a gasp she quietly shut the door and walked to her bedroom.

On her door she saw a note from Nate saying he was out with Tess and they'd be back later. _Great_, she thought, _seems everyone has someone. My someone just wont wake up_… Life was just kind of sucking. Mitchie changed direction and walked to her kitchen where she reached in a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of 90 proof liquor then went to her room.

Sitting on her bed she began taking a swing. Mitchie had always been a light weight and mainly drank at special occasion. Being severely depressed seemed a special enough occasion.

"Cheers." She said raising her bottle then took a swig, "Stuffs not so bad once you get over the cough medicine effect," she mumbled.

Outside her room she heard Caitlyn and Jason coming out of the bathroom giggling like idiots. Then she heard the front door open and from the voices she guessed Nate and Tess were home. _Wonderful, just fucking wonderful_, Mitchie thought bitterly, _the happy couples can have a happy little time._ She could hear their voice joking and laughing, she could just imagine the happy loving looks they were giving each other. Sick.

Not wanting to stick around she climbed out her window with the bottle in hand. Looking down from the tree she currently was dangling from she got a bit of a head rush, either from the concussion or the alcohol it was kind of thrilling.

Once down she sat under the tree lazily.

"Stupid, lovey dovey people. Have no sympathy towards the heartbroken folk. Nope. Not even a little bit." She happily mumbled in a drunken slur.

"Mitchie is that you?"

"Hi Ronnie!" She squeaked excitedly.

"Are you drunk? How much of that bottle have you downed?"

"Uh-oh it's almost all gone," She whined in a little kids voice.

Sighing Ronnie snatched her bottle away.

"Hey fuck face give that back!" She shouted trying to stand and fell on her butt. She began to laugh manically, "Eeeehehehehehehe!"

"C'mon," Ronnie said tossing the bottle into someone else's garbage can, "Lets get you inside," He leaned over swinging her legs out from under her and picking her up bridal style.

"Oh Ronnie, are you going to carry me across the threshold to my bed," She said huskily trying to sound sexy. She began to nibble on his neck and he stiffened.

"Mitchie you cant imagine how many times I've wanted to hear you say that, but not like this. Come on, stop." He said calmly.

"Uhg, party pooper! Haha Pooper!" she laughed.

She began to nod off, eyes opening and closing in his arms as he walked toward the front doors or her apartment building he heard her mumble closing her eyes, "Come back Shane. I miss you."

Sighing he carried upstairs to her bed where she passed out and he left.

Mitchie woke up the next day with the weight of the world constricting around her head. She sat up and quickly regretted it. Sprinting her made it in time to throw up in the kitchen sink. Then again she ran to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, she honestly has never had to pee so bad in her life. After that she threw up again and felt a little better, she brushed her teeth five time then took a swig of mouth wash, and went to clean the sink.

"Argh," She grunted pouring ice into a bag and wrapping in a dry was cloth, she walked over to her couch and plopped down applying her ice pack to the knot where her concussion/hangover space on her head. She kind of remembered last night, only moments though, she couldn't just replay it in her mind. And she remembered how ridiculously she acted toward Ronnie. _Uhg I'm stupid._

After 20 minutes she got up and made herself a bowl of cereal and took her pain medication. She got dressed and head out the door to the hospital.

When she reached Shane's side she smiled sadly, "Hey pop star."

Silence.

"I was really stupid last night." She really hoped one day she'd get an answer.

"I'm sorry for storming out of here yesterday. I was just sad you know? And I just wanted to tell you I love you. I'll come back tonight, I promise." she kissed him softly and quietly walked out.

Though she really didn't want to, Mitchie decided she should face Ronnie and apologize. She dug out her cell phone and called him. She got directions to his house and hoped on a bus.

When she reached his small little house in a quaint little neighborhood, she hesitated at the door. Finally counting to three she knocked.

"Hey, Mitch! Come on in," He smiled.

"He lead her to his living room where she took a seat on his couch and he took a seat in a chair next to it. "So…" He stated quietly.

"I'm really sorry for last night," She laughed nervously, she felt her stomach churning.

"No worries, I understand where you were coming from." He leaned toward her placing a hand over the knee of her jeans.

At his touch she stiffened and her heart exploded. She didn't want him to touch her, but it'd been so long since anyone had…

"Yeah," She said clearing her mind as his hand trailed up her thigh bringing him closer, "I just feel bad for the trouble-" She gasped as he leaned over her, "-I caused you-" His lips brushed hers softly. His breath ranked of liquor.

She hesitated and stiffened, not sure how to react as he slid on top her lap, she could feel how much he wanted her from a certain stiffness from below. He ran his hand through her hair, cupping her face to pull her closer. She was dazed, shocked, then brought back to reality as his tongue prodded her lips and she pushed at his chest, he reacted by pulling her closer. She pounded against him but he wouldn't release her.

"Ronnie," She whimpered against his lips that were crushing against hers, "RONNIE! STOP! GET OFF ME!"

Finally and quickly he pulled away from her.

"I should go-" he held up a hand.

"Mitchie, I want you. I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. And I think you belong with me and not that asshole you've been seeing. He doesn't deserve you. I do. Mitchie, I'm in love with you." he looked into her eyes, his bright green eyes looked hungered and expectant, his blonde hair was tousled, and his angular cheeks were flushed.

"Ronnie, I'm in love with Shane." She said calmly.

"FUCK SHANE." he yelled throwing the chair he was sitting in, "Do you really think he feels the same way? You a girl who was a nobody until you went to that stupid camp-"

"Ronnie-"

"Shut up!" He roared. "I've waited for you to come to your senses but I can see that you're going to need my help," he sighed and began to undo his belt.

"Ronnie wait!" she frantically shrieked as she stood only to have him pounce on her. "Are you drunk? Ronnie do you really think this is going to make me want you?" She cried tears rolling furiously down her face, "What happened to the sweet guy I met? How did you become this monster-" He smacked her.

"I.Am.Not.A.Monster." he stated calmly. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Easy," She whispered and he began sucking on her neck, rough and un pleasurable. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and with her right she felt for something, anything she could use as a weapon. "Ah-" she whimpered as he bit her neck and he groaned, clearly mistaking her response. He worked his way to his lips just as she found something hard and plastic, a remote possibly. Counting to five she quickly and as hard as she could slammed the remote against the back of his head.

He went limp and she crawled out from under him and ran out the door. She didn't stop running until she was far, far away from him.

When Mitchie thought she was safe she reached for her purse and realized she'd left it at his house.

"DAMN IT!" she shrieked and fell to her knees, cupping her face in her hands and cried. "OH GODDD!" She sobbed. Looking to the ground she found a Quarter and went in search of a pay phone.

Finding on she quickly dialed and reached Nate, "Nate, please come get me, I don't have time to explain," she frantically gave him her location and within 20 minutes he was there and she was safe in his car. She told him what had happened and against her wishes took her to the hospital and called Caitlyn and Jason. They were to call the police and meet at the hospital.

Her adrenaline rush faded and she felt the pounding return in her head, and very dizzily she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just thought I'd say I own nothing and I want to wake Shane up as much as you guys do but gotta keep you guys wantign more right? Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

Chapter 6

_It was dark. She was scared. She didn't know where she was, but she could feel the danger. She knew something was wrong. Something bad happened. She could hear voice calling her, but not one she longed to hear. One she couldn't find._

_"Mitchie?"_

_"Who's there? Where am I?" She whimpered._

_"It's me babe, is Shane."_

_"I'm scared. I can't see, where are you?" She groped around in the dark, feeling air passing through her hands._

_"Right here," She felt a pair of hands take hers and then she could see, they were at camp rock again, sitting on the docks where they first talked._

_"Shane, what are we doing here?"_

_"Well, Mitch, you're mind brought us here, this is where you feel safe, happy."_

_"So, none of this is real?" She asked sadly._

_"Well it's a dream so, I guess not," he joked._

_"Does this make me crazy? Having a conversation with a dream?" Her voice softened._

_"Nah, you're not crazy, your mind is just trying protect you, make you feel better." She lifted her face with his hand._

_"I miss you."_

_"I know."_

_"But, I've gotta wake up right?"_

_"Right." He smiled and kissed her softly._

She opened her eyes to the bright light of her hospital room. Her head was throbbing mercilessly and her legs ached. And then like a hail storm, she remembered what happened. _What happened to Ronnie, _she thought with fear.

She thought about calling a nurse but she was too tired to make her voice work. She rolled over on her side and had a head rush. _Oh god_! She inwardly groaned.

A few moments later a nurse walked in the room.

"Ah! Ms. Torres! I'm glad to see you're awake!" She had a twangy accent, she seemed very grandmotherly, she had curly red hair tied back, wide smile and glasses, "How ya feelin'?" She chirped.

"Pretty bad."

"I figured as much darlin'," she sighed, "I'm going to give you something for the ache, the police wanna eventually take your statement, and there are some very anxious friends of yours watin' to see ya."

"Can I see them?" Mitchie perked up.

"Why yes, Baby Doll," she laughed, "I'll getcha' medicine and send em' in." She gave Mitchie a wink.

After she walked out her best friends came in.

"Oh Mitchie!" Caitlyn cried sitting on the side of Mitchie's bed, "We've got to stop meeting like this." She laughed.

"Yeah, its getting kind of old, and painful," Mitchie giggled.

Mitchie noticed Nate and Jason standing a bit away from her. Looks of anger and worry crossed over there faces.

"Hey guys," She smiled at them.

"Hi," Jason said shyly.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"They're really upset… About some of the things the police found out… About… Ronnie," Caitlyn looked away.

"What? What did they find out?" they didn't answer her, "Tell me!" She shrieked.

"Hey now!" The nurse lady warned, "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing," Mitchie said, "I'd like to talk to the police soon."

"Alrighty, sweet pea," She said handing Mitchie two pills and a small glass of water, "I'll send em' in." she walked out.

"Mitchie," Nate said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to like what you heat…" he said in barely a whisper.

"What do you m-"

Just then two Law and Order status detectives walked in.

"Hello, my name is Detective Hall and this is my partner, detective Jonas." The tall buff male African American detective stated.

"We'd like to speak to Ms. Torres, alone please." The petite Hispanic female, Detective Jonas stated.

Silently her friends left. And then there were three. Mitchie sat in up to face them.

"Hello, Ms. Torres how are you feeling?" Detective Jonas asked.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Can you tell us what happened yesterday?" Detective hall questioned briskly, Mitchie wondered if this was a good cop bad cop kind of deal.

"I went over to Ronnie's house, to talk. I behaved stupidly the night before and I wanted to apologize to him, I was afraid I gave him the wrong impression, I wanted to clear the air. He invited me in and we sat, we started talking and he began…" She paused for a breath, "he began to be very forward, he touched my knee and his hands… moved up and then he… and then he… kissed me… and I tried to pull away and he got up and threw the chair! And then he and then he…" She became hysterical.

"It's alright Ms. Torres, take your time." Detective Jonas said comfortingly.

Taking several deep breaths, she began again, "I tried to leave, and he… jumped on me, he undid his pants. He started biting my neck and kissing me, and I remember feeling around for something to hit him with, and I think I found a remote, so I hit him as hard ad I could and go the hell out of there," She cried, "And I ran and I ran and then I couldn't find my purse, and I had to find a quarter to call Nate to come get me. And when I was in his car I passed out and woke up here."

Detective Hall was taking notes while Detective Jonas spoke, "Ms. Torres, are you aware of Mr. Ronald Johnson's attraction toward you?"

"Well, he always asked me out to eat, he tried to hang out with me. But, I am in a relationship."

"Yes, with Shane Grey, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Are you also aware that Mr. Johnson was stalking you?"

"He was what?"

Sighing Detective Jonas pulled an envelope out of a brief case, "These are copies of what we found in his room."

What Mitchie saw horrified her. There were pictures of her, some onstage, some in her dressing room getting make up. And several of her changing, stepping out of the shower… some of her sleeping.

"What are these?" She asked horrified.

"Mr. Johnson has been stalking you for several months now. He has also keep an online journal and we have reason to believe he was going to kidnap you." Detective Hall stated flatly. Tough as nails.

"W-W-where is he?" She stuttered.

"Ms. Torres, when he woke after you escaped, he shot himself." Again, flatly stated. Any sympathy?

"Oh my god," she held her face in her hands.

"I understand this is very traumatic, but if you don't mind we'd like to ask you a few more questions and then we'll be out of your way," Detective Jonas said kindly.

"O-okay."

A few hours later Mitchie woke to find her friends sitting all around her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mitchie," Jason smiled, "I brought you something!"

He handed her a bag and when she reached inside she found a stuffed animal bird.

Laughing she said, "Awwh thanks Jas," she kissed his cheek.

"I bought you a new purse and saved your phone," Caitlyn smiled.

"Thanks, Cait." she smiled.

"Do you need anything?" Nate asked.

"No thanks, Nate" She smiled.

"The press are going CRAZY. Oh and your mom called you need to call her ASAP" Caitlyn filled her in.

"Fantastic" she groaned.

Nate's cell went off, "Hello?…. Yes this is he….. What do you mean?…. I'm on my way." he hung up.

"What is it," Mitchie asked concerned.

"It's Shane," Nate said as he dashed out of the room followed by Jason and Caitlyn.

"WAIT!" She cried, "WHAT'S WRONG!!"

**Ohh the Cliff hangers. XD I would like to give a shout out to my besties Vicky and Jonas, not for Jonas brothers, but for whatever reason we call her that. Anyway I hope you're liking my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wait. Waiting was all she could do. No one would come back, no one was giving her answers. Was he awake? Did he… Flat-line? Suspense along with surprises was one thing she could not handle. The past few months have been the worst months of her life. She watched the world around her moving on, but she was stuck in this depressed state of mind.

How was this fair? How were any of the things that the past months have brought fair? Was it karma? Was it from the lie she told at Camp Rock all those years ago? Hadn't getting humiliated in front of her new friends enough? Was her punishment losing the love of her life and gaining a crazy stalker who tried to rap her? How in the hell is that fair?

Well, life's not fair. But good god, this just plain sucked. How much more could she take? Why wasn't anyone talking to her? Where were her friends? If she didn't get so dizzy she couldn't see every time she moved she'd be up in Shane's room right now, demanding answers. What was happening to her Shane? She couldn't bear the though of him… never waking again, but she wouldn't bear it if she got her hopes up only to be crushed. She was writhing inside. It was just to much.

_DAMMIT ALL! Where is everyone_… Mitchie's mind was racing. "Ahhhh ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" She sobbed, **(A/N kind of sounds like laughing only pained?) **"Shane, please tell me what's wrong with Shane!!"

"Aw c'mon now sugar booger, take some of these and everything will be alright," her nurse came in with some pills, Mitchie choked them down and her breathing slowed, she became relaxed, her sobs turned into pitiful whimpers, "There you go baby, it'll be alright. You'll be fine after some sleep."

With that, she blacked out. To a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke a person she least expected to see was at her bedside.

"Mommy?" she whispered weakly.

"Hi, baby."

"MOMMA!" She tried to fling into her mom's arms and regretted it. "Oww."

"Slow down Honey," her mother said soothing her hair, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"How did you find out that I was here? I haven't made any phone calls."

"Caitlyn called me, plus I saw on the news about what happened to you and that.. Boy. So I came to be with my baby, to make sure you were okay." She more stroked her hair.

"Wait its on the news?" she asked in horror.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Oh mom, this cant get any worse." she cried. "Wait! Have you heard anything about Shane?"

"No honey, they aren't releasing any information."

"What? But they called Nate!!"

"Shhh baby, calm down, they weren't sure what was going to happen…" Her mother cooed.

"Mom," Mitchie cried.

"I know baby, I know," Her mother said pulling her into an embrace.

"What do I do momma? I'm losing it."

"Why don't you come home for awhile, stay with your dad and me? Get some R&R?" She asked softly.

"No!" Mitchie exclaimed, "Mom, I can't leave Shane, I won't. It's too hard."

"Baby, if he wakes then you can be here the next flight in, you haven't been home in a long time," she sighed knowing she'd lose this fight.

"Mom, I just can't."

"How bout' I stay with you until you get back on your feet?" She offered.

"What about Daddy?"

"Your father will understand sweetheart."

"Okay, then I'd like that a lot." she smiled relaxing.

The next day Mitchie was released from the hospital but before she could leave of course she had to check on Shane.

She spotted her band mates and Caitlyn in the hallway outside Shane's room, Caitlyn was sitting next to Jason, sleeping head on his shoulder. Jason sat in a sad daze, while Nate kept pacing up and down the hall.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Mitchie!" Nate exclaimed embracing her.

"Do you know anything?"

"He didn't wake up… His heart was beating irregularly. They were worried and weren't sure what was going to happen. His uncle Brown is flying in tonight." Nate sighed., "I'm kind of scared Mitch."

"Me too Nate, me too…"

We've canceled the rest of our tour, I didn't think you'd mind," He sighed.

"Not even a little bit, thank you so much, Nate." she kissed his cheek, "You're a great friend."

"Thanks Mitchie."

"Honey, how about we get you home for some rest?" Her mother asked quietly.

"I don't want to go…"

"Go home, take Caity, she's been cranky without sleeping comfortably," Jason said.

"Shut up, Dolt" Caitlyn yawned.

"Love you too."

"Whatever."

"Go on Mitchie, we'll call you the second anything changes ok?" Nate was practically pushing her to the elevator.

"Okay.." She said reluctantly.

"I call your couch, sorry Connie." Caitlyn said groggily.

"It's ten in the morning Caitlyn." Connie laughed.

"Oh right. Still couch equal mine."

"A nap sounds glorious right now," Mitchie agreed.

Getting home from the hospital was an obstacle, the paparazzi were everywhere, flashing cameras, shoving microphones, security could barely contain them.

When they finally reached Mitchie's apartment Caitlyn crashed on the couch and Mitchie crash landed on her bed. Her mother sat beside her stroking her, which had always been a way of comforting her since she was a little bitty girl.

"Thank you for staying, mom." She said sleepily.

"Its not a problem, honey," her mother smiled down at her.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, baby."

Later that day, after waking, Connie made the girls breakfast for dinner and they went back to the hospital to see the boys. When they arrived, Brown was sitting with Jason and Nate was leaning against a wall.

"Hi guys," Mitchie called.

"Mitchie!" Brown exclaimed getting up and hugging Mitchie, "It's so wonderful to see you."

"You too," She grinned.

Jason stood and took Caitlyn in his arms. Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky, looked like Mr. Sad-And-Sucky. Caitlyn looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"Cheer up emo kid," She said playfully.

He just gave her a half smile and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, Jas." she sighed taking his hand and leading him to a seat.

"Is there any news?" Connie asked Brown.

"Aside from his heart beat going back to normal, no." Brown replied sadly.

"How about we go hunt down some coffee? Eh?" Connie, always the nurturing one.

"Sure, why not?"

As they walked away Mitchie walked to join Nate.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"I'm worried and I'm tired," He half smiled at her.

"You should go home and get some rest. Me and Cait will stay," She offered.

"I'm scared to leave Mitchie, he's been a brother to me. I can't bear it if something happened and I wasn't here."

"I understand." She said resting a hand on his forearm.

The hours that passed seemed like eons. Doctors walked in and out of his room monitoring him. Giving no hints as to what was going on. Soon an entire night had passed. Coffee, the only thing keeping them from breaking stuff.

Then it was noon, still nothing, Jason, Caitlyn, Connie, and Brown, went to get refreshed at home while Mitchie and Nate sat across Shane's room and waited.

Connie called and said Caitlyn refused to get up off the couch so she was going to borrow Mitchie's bed for the night but if Mitchie wanted to come home she'd come get her. Mitchie declined. Brown called saying he wanted to sleep in his hotel bed tonight. Jason had a similar story.

It had seemed like Mitchie and Nate had been camped out in the hospital for about two day then Tess called Nate that she tried to clear her schedule to get to him earlier in the week but couldn't until the end of the week when she'd be there late in the afternoon. It was nice to feel all the love around them and Shane.

The next morning Mitchie and Nate woke to a rustle of nurses and doctors running into Shane's room.

Mitchie and Nate stood waiting. Pacing. Panicking. No one had told them anything. Minutes seemed like hours.

Finally a doctor came out.

"How is he?" Mitchie could barely contain herself as Nate draped a protective arm over her shoulder.

The doctor smiled and said, "He's woken up."

At that Mitchie pushed past him and the nurses and stood as she faced the boy she was madly in love with.

"Shane!" She breathed.

"Hey babe."

**Dun DUN DUN DUN DUN cliffhangers! Yaaaaaay! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ten million years!! Well, not ten million, I like to exaggerate ;D. Anywho I've had school and work and this is the first free night I've had, I'm in all these smart people classes and I have no idea who's brilliant idea it was to put me in there but, well, there I am. So yeah. The italics for now is going to be Mitchie in first person, so yeah. When its no longer italics its back to third person Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_It's dark. I hear voices, but I can't find them. I just saw him. I saw the one I've been waiting for… But, where did he go? I want him back…_

_"WHY ISN'T SHE WAKING UP? WHY IS HER FACE BRUISED? WHY DOES HER NECK HAVE THE WORST HICKEY I HAVE EVER SEEN?" I hear an angry, familiar voice._

_"Mr. Grey, please calm down, she's been under much stress for the past few days, she's probably just fainted from shock." A calmer voice states._

_I try to speak. I want to tell them I am okay. But my voice doesn't want to work right now. _

_The voices continue, but my head is throbbing so much, I don't try to understand what's being said. God, my head feels terrible. I feel myself being lift up, that makes it all that much worse. Ahg! I want to say put me back, but my voice, not working, remember? _

_But I feel a soft surface beneath me and someone is next to me. Calling my name._

_"Mitchie, babe, wake up. We've got a lot to catch up on." Oh how much I've wanted to tell him how I've missed him. Shane! I want to cry out his name. I know what it feels like to get nothing but silence. I feel tears down my face, but I'm not sure that I'm really crying. _

_"Doc, I'm really confused as to why she's passed out and crying. What the hell happened to her? I know you said I've been out for almost seven months, I know bruises don't last this long, they aren't from the crash."_

_Oh, I hear him. He still cares about me. We've both been frozen, our love on hold. Shane, I want to answer you, I just need my mouth to cooperate. _

_"Mitchie," he whispers tenderly into my ear, a gesture that always sent chills down my spine and made me weak in the knees, "Please, wake up." I hear him shoo the doctors and everyone else out of the room. I hear protest, but he insists._

_"Mitchie," he starts, "Don't make me beg."_

_I try… "Shane….." I hear my voice squeak._

_"Yes I'm here," He replies eagerly._

_"I can't find you."_

_"Open your eyes, baby"_

Slowly Mitchie's eyes fluttered open and started into the anxious eyes of her beloved.

"You're really here?" She cried, "Its not a dream?"

Instead of answering her, he leaned in for a kiss, soft at first, then deeper, passionately. Mitchie responded by knotting her hands in his hair and leaning into those soft lips, real lips, not dream lips, that she'd been missing so.

When the kiss broke she whispered, "Definitely not a dream," she laughed.

"I'm the real deal, babe."

"Don't call me babe, jerk."

"Okay, love." He smiled down at her, arms encircling her waist pulling her against him so her head lay on his chest, "What happened to you Mitchie?"

"Later?" She looked at him pleadingly, "I've been waiting too long to be with you, to ruin it with icky memories."

"I guess, but you have to tell me okay? Please?" He looked down at her lovingly.

"Of course, dear."

"If I can't call you babe then you definitely cannot call me, 'dear'", he laughed.

"Fine, jerk," she laughed nestling into his chest.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

"You need a bath."

"Oh know you didn't," he laughed tickling her.

**Epilogue **

It had been three months since Shane awoke from his coma and Mitchie couldn't be more happy. She felt whole again, safe. The part of her that was missing was back in her arms and she was never ever letting go. And Shane pretty much expressed the same thought.

It was a warm spring, perfect weather night, and Shane had a surprise for Mitchie, which of course, she utterly loathed.

"Shane," she whined, "Not again."

"Nothing bad is going to happen this time," he whispered in her ear, "I won't let it."

The sincerity in his words make goose bumps break out all over her. She knew he would keep her safe, that he'd let nothing hurt again if he could, I mean he's not superman, but pretty damn close. It seemed like forever until he finally parked the car.

She couldn't recognize where they were, it was sundown and the scenery was beautiful. They were at what seemed to a state park, with fields and swings and a freaking jungle gym! But the flowers were blooming and the leaves on the trees were bright and healthy. Sighing at the beauty she reached for Shane's hand as he opened the door for her.

"Is this my surprise? Are we going to play on the playground like little kids?" she teased him as they walked hand in hand towards the jungle gym.

"Not quite, love." He smiled the loving smile he only gave to her.

When they reached the monkey bars, Mitchie stopped them, "I could never make it to the other side of these things when I was a kid," She laughed.

"Well, try to make it this time and I'll help you."

"I don't want to fall and look stupid, Shane," She looked down embarrassed.

"I will never let you fall babe, and if I can't help it then I'll be there to catch you, or at least serve as a cushion for you to land on," he snickered.

"Jerk," she grinned, climbing the mini ladder thing and grasping the metal bar curling her legs so she wouldn't touch the ground and started across. About halfway there she felt her hand slip before she could grip the bar, shrieking, she almost fell, but Shane's comforting arms wrapped around her arms and kept her from falling.

"Keep going," he encouraged, holding her up until she regained her grip.

"Okay," She smiled and he let go.

She made it to the other side and squealed with delight.

"I did it!" She laughed, "I feel so juvenile, hee, hee!" She giggled and proceeded to go down the slide.

Shane smiled as he waited for her at the bottom. He helped her up as she came out and led her to the swings. She sat and he began to push her lightly.

"So why am I reliving my childhood, Shane?" She smiled, completely intoxicated with the happiness she was suddenly overwhelmed with.

"I wanted the surprise to be completely perfect, and so I thought, what's the happiest place in the world. And, I got to thinking about when I was a little kid I loved playgrounds, so I brought you here, because c'mon, what kid doesn't love playgrounds?" he laughed.

"Oh, man I loved playgrounds!" she smiled at the feel of his hands gently pushing the small of her back, "the swings were always my favorite."

"Mine too." Then he softly stopped the swing and went around to stand in front of her. Squatting on his heels he looked into her eyes, "Mitchie, I am madly in love with you." he paused.

"Why, Shane Grey I must say I return your affection," she bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Mitchie, we've been through a lot. And I am positive, I need you to be in my life forever. You're apart of me, we fit. I would walk through hell and back for you. I want to keep that smile on your face always. I want to start a life with you. I want to marry you, baby." as he said it he pulled out a silly toy treasure chest and handed it to her, inside was a silver band with a mother of pearl stone in the shape of triangle, (**A/N I'm not fond of diamonds**) with an engraving inside of the date when they first met until forever.

"Oh Shane," She choked on her tears, "I'm so in love with you, and until you finally awoke I was never going to leave you. I waited so long for you. I'm never, never, never, never, letting you go again. I would love to marry you." she cried with utter happiness, and slipped on the ring.

Shane pulled Mitchie up into an embrace and twirled her around, and she squealed. Slowly sitting her down to stand where they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you," he whispered getting closer to her lips.

"I love you," She whispered as their lips met, and they shared a romantic kiss for about a second and then they played on the playground till the wee hours of the morning. Then they went home to begind their happily ever after.

Fin.

_**The end!!**_

**I hope you guy's liked it. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are lucky, this was going to be a two part ending, but I decided with my hectic schedule I'd be nice. Peace out!! **


End file.
